Pentacale
by Just That Girl
Summary: Jasper and Alice: a love so intimate and unbreakable. They promised their family that nothing would be able to harm them in the odd and sudden homicidal spree across America; could something other than fellow vampires break it? Set after New Moon.


A/N: I've done E/B, and I thought I should try Alice and Jasper, for they are my favorite pairing; although of course I love them all. Here you go at my first attempt at an actual plotline surrounding this couple. If you have time check out my other stories; please review! I love to know how I'm doing.

* * *

**Preface: **

More or less, the end is always the most painful. The most painful end of a relationship, a death of a loved one, saying goodbye—

In this case it was saying goodbye to life, love, and my angel who contained both.

"No, no, no!" He screamed, his chest heaving as if he could actually breathe. He was silently sobbing; but of course no tears emerged. "Love, just look at me. You can't — no, please don't let it be!" He gazed up at the dark, graying skies.

"Jasper, I'm fine…!" I lied, my tongue aching just by whispering three words. I suddenly heard a high pitch shriek as I tried to settle myself in a more comfortable position on his lap. I attempted to move but my body was unable to fulfill my commands. It took me a few seconds to realize the horrified growls were coming from deep inside my own throat.

"Shh, no, stay still. DamnCarlisle, Edward – get here faster!" This was one of the rare occasions that my angel actually cursed. We were in Texas, Jasper's original state, miles and miles away from our hometown of Forks; away from Carlisle and Edward, the extra medical marvels of our family.

I, as well as the ten-timed trained medical student and civil war hero, knew we only had about twenty more minutes left. It didn't help that I would get mixed visions – some scarily accurate and descriptive ones that would intervene with my love's dear face. His beautiful features blurred in and out every several minutes.

Sharp, acid-like pain churned in the pit of my stomach like a severely bad case of food poisoning.

It felt like I was in a dream; a terrible one but oh so real. Jasper's face swayed from left to right, conflicted and tormented.

Although the rest of my body wasn't complying, my memories were still as clear as the distressing visions in my mind. I could hear it once again; the cool and serene but highly dangerous voice:

"_Ah, yes, our latest concoction; highly poisonous, fatal really – but it's special. I love it; one sip of this and it will burn but last for hours. What would be the fun if it killed the victim so quickly?"_ The accent, slithery French, slipped through now and then. The laugh at the end of the deadly sentence sent me into chills. I gulped back terror as the words engulfed me again…

**Chapter One **

Jasper lit the candles in our large room, spacious and inviting; my favorite scent of jasmine filled the air that suddenly felt so light. The lights were dim with the natural light that spilled through the one large window.

I was sitting cross legged on our tan leather couch that extended almost the whole length of the wall. I turned sideways to face the other occupant, and I fluttered my eyes; I was in a trance.

Jasper soon came to join me, taking my right hand that gingerly rested on me knee in his own. We spent many hours like this, not only that day, but whenever we needed a chance to tune everyone out; when we needed time only for us.

We stayed, positioned the same way for over two hours. It was one of our most intimate and favorite ways of connecting. You could say we were different than most couples romance wise; although once and a while we still have enough hormones to not object to public display altogether.

After two or three hours of staying motionless, gazing at each other and holding each other close, I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Perfect," I giggled gleefully; Jasper squeezed my hand. Insane as it sounds, I could hear his returning grin. "Jazz, you are so amazing. How did you know?" Of course I could hear and see his answer in my mind, which at times confused me when the decision wasn't even final, but I had to open my eyes and see his expression.

"I have always been able to see you Alice. Not just your shining beauty but everything you are, everything you want... everything you _desire_."

"And I see you. Always." I tapped my temple and he flashed me my favorite smile. He leaned in to delicately place his lips on mine. We were still sitting cross legged, our hands now clasped to the side of our waists.

"How lucky was I? To find a great family and you, my wife, my everlasting light that outshines my gray past? What would make you want me: the epitome of unworthiness?"

"The fact that you care about what you did in the past; the way you take control, yet still have respect for times when_ I_ have to. The way you changed your life, your _fate_, only for me. Not to mention your cute southern accent and tip of your hat." He held my arms that roamed his abs, lifting his shirt ever so slightly just to outline his scars as I rambled on with my list. "And your irresistible charm: on the inside as well as the out…"

He took my hands and forced them together, causing his shirt to fall back down over his magnificent chest. He chuckled, his laugh still sending a shiver down my spine after all of these years. He held me in his arms, my petite figure forming around his tender body that was claimed mine.

"We'll have plenty of time on our hands for that later," He kept chuckling as I sighed in frustration. "The others should be home soon."

I pouted in a seductive way; he kissed my lips as I answered in a groan. "I know. They're in the garage."

He picked me up and swung me around as I visually blocked out each three of the couple's decisions and yearns.

I thought back to the surprise that I called perfection. I then thought of him and only him as I peered up at his gorgeous face. "You never cease to amaze me," He answered, placing one last kiss on my forehead.

"Right back at you." I winked, although I more than anyone knew that wasn't true.


End file.
